


Super Cool Shoes

by silverdoll14



Series: Puzzle and Dragons Verse [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still couldn’t believe you got those super cool shoes as your weapon.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Cool Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Puzzle and Dragons Be Original CM of course. I had this fic on my mind as ever since I saw the CM for the first time and I instantly saw that Sakumoto moment. A new verse had been born.  
> Future one-shots from this verse could be read as separate one-shots unless told otherwise. Yoroshiku~  
>   
> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.

“I still couldn’t believe you got those super cool shoes as your weapon.”

Sho looked back and stopped his tracks. They were on top of a building, leaping from one to another just to get away from the crime scene they just left. He was contemplating whether to say something between the lines of _“What now?”_ and _“Are you serious right now?”_ but choose to express his answer by raising his eyebrow, urging his companion to continue his rant.

“I’m guessing you’re raising your eyebrow right now as your answer so that I will just continue with whatever I’m trying to say but I can’t confirm it since you still have your mask on.” Sho’s companion said, stopping his tracks too. It dawned to Sho that he did still have his mask on.

“Oh!” He muttered in understanding, his hand landing on the metallic smooth surface of the mask instantly.

“Judging by your reaction, I’d say you had forgotten about it Sakurai-san.” His companion continued, making Sho to hastily remove his mask off, letting it rest on top of his head over the black hood of his also black cape. His face carried an apologetic smile that was tinge with rosiness in his cheeks due to embarrassment.

Damn these contraptions Aiba invented. Although people would see that they had their mask on, from their point of view they could see what a normal eyes could see but with the technical aspect in which they were given a chance to pinpoint targets accurately and so on. For them who were wearing _that mask_ , it seemed they weren’t wearing anything so sometimes Sho would forgot that he still had his mask on even if not needed. _But surely Aiba is much worse, he did invent these masks yet he still forgot about it too._ He thought just to save some of his pride even just for himself.

“So, is that expression an answer for my earlier statement or just your face when you’re embarrassed?”

Sho would have glare at his companion, but then he could hear a bit of playfulness in the other’s voice. He pouted instead, “Jun…”

There was a soft chuckle under that mask and Jun finally removed his own mask just so he could face his companion _and lover_ with his real face.

“What? I’m just making sure if I- Oof!“ Jun wasn’t able to finish his words when he felt a hand pulled him towards a chest and a pair of lips crashing against his and who was he to argue against that plump lips when that same lips could do wonders in every aspect Jun could imagine _(and couldn’t imagine)_.

When Sho finally let go, both breathless from that hot make-out session, Jun had quite the dizzy spell, his hands on each of Sho’s shoulder blades just to stable his stance because his knees were giving out already. It was also a good thing that Sho was supporting him with both his arms around his waist so just they could stay close together. It was a wonder how Sho could make him swoon and do it so effortless or maybe because it was the fact that he was indeed madly and in love with this Sakurai Sho. But now, he was having a second thought because with how Sho was just looking stupid with that goofy grin of his, maybe it was Sho who was madly and in love with him.

Or maybe they were just really _madly and in love with each other_ and Jun couldn’t agree more.

He found their foreheads were against each other a second later, breaths lingering at each others’ faces. Jun closed his eyes, sipping warm from how Sho held him so close. It was cliché yet Jun loved that moment no matter what. With all that had been happening with them all, it was rare to have this kind of time where they could savor each others’ presences. Nino would probably tease him again and again for being an _ultimate drama queen_.

“Ew! Just ew!”

 _“Speaking of the devil,”_ Jun grimaced while Sho was chuckling now against Jun’s shoulder.

“Great timing.” Jun muttered under his breath, sarcasm elevating each word as he directed his glare at the top of the water tank where the said man was standing. Nino jump down and landed to a spot closer to them. He had his swords in each of his hands and his mask was sitting atop his head and hood too. He was staring at them like he had said nothing but his smirk told them otherwise.

“I know, Princess.”

“What do you want, Nino?” Jun growled but Sho still had his arms around him and he didn’t want to get away from it really for the sake of smacking Nino in the head. He would do some other time.

“Well, we were wondering what happened to the two of you after finding you both gone missing while heading back. I wasn’t expecting I’ll get front row seats in watching you two eat each other’s faces and ended it with a cliché finale.” Nino said while looking at his nails, his other hand now holding his two swords.

Jun rolled his eyes as Sho finally let go with a shrug of shoulders.

“Please! ‘like you and Riida haven’t done anything more cliché done that.” Jun clicked his tongue, bending down to get his stringed-globes that he didn’t notice he had let go earlier.

There was a glint of spark in Nino’s eyes at the mention of their leader which disappeared as soon as it appeared and then shrug while smirking, “I guess we’re much worse.” He then admitted.

“Come on, we need to meet up first before we split up.” Nino said, sounding serious this time and the two lovers got that hint, nodding their heads in understanding. Nino then headed out first, leaping to another building and to another to the direction where Ohno and Aiba had probably taken too.

Jun grumbled but obliged, facing already where Nino had run ofd too until Sho grabbed his hand and pulled him to stop.

Jun tilted his head when he faced Sho again, silently asking, _“What’s the matter?”_

“It’s not about my shoes right?” Sho asked and Jun opened his mouth to say something but with how Sho was looking at him, he chose not to. He just had the smile of someone who got caught. Trust Sakurai Sho to be able to read him like an open book but still, _I wonder if he knew._

“No, you’re right.” Jun admitted and Sho waited for him to continue and he did, “I was just thinking how fast you killed that robot that looked like me with that _super cool shoes_ of yours like you are mad at me and you want to actually kill me.” Jun pouted and hearing himself saying that now awakened him of how childish he sounded. _Oh great!_ He pouted to himself and Sho wasn’t helping with how his laughter erupted, so loud enough to slap to Jun in the face that _yes, he was really acting childish_.

“I should have kept my big mouth shut.” Jun pouted, looking away from the still laughing Sho.

“No~ no, it’s not like that. You’re just cute. That’s all.” Sho tried to reason between his laugh but Jun didn’t feel the sincerity and so he started walking away. “Wait! Wait! Sorry~” Sho instantly followed Jun, grabbing his hand and pulling him to encase him again in an embrace.

“Come on! You did saw that I was ahead of you guys and that robot that looked liked you had attack me first. Of course, I need to defend myself so I can come back to you in one piece and hold you again like this.” Sho said and it shocked Jun how Sho could change so fast, sounding so sincere in every word he said. Sho had a smile, pecking his lips just to remove that pout on his lips. _Sho really knew how to woo me huh?_ And of course, he wouldn’t let the older male to know how those words had melted his heart and put butterflies on his tummy.

“You sir, have a way with your words~” Jun said, poking Sho’s chest with every word he said.

“Well, that’s what you get for being a journalist and newscaster for almost 9 years.” Sho said, grinning and Jun scoffed at that.

“Oi!” Jun growled but Sho just chuckled and instantly placed a kiss on Jun’s lips before the younger man could even say another word. He even managed to sway them in a beat along the music no one could hear.

“Come on, let’s go before Nino comes back and dragged us to wherever Satoshi-kun and Aiba-chan are.” Sho nudged a moment later and Jun agreed at that.

Sho let Jun go and activated his _super cool shoes_ (as Jun would put it). He stomped each of his shoes in the concrete floor to warm it up. Finally satisfied, he looked back and stretched his hand towards Jun. It was an invitation for Jun takes it so they could arrive faster to where the others were waiting.

They stood there for a moment, with Jun looking first at Sho’s stretched hand, then looked up to Sho’s eyes, and then towards to Sho’s shoes with the soles glowing in red and then back to Sho’s face that showed confusion, mirroring Jun’s own expression that moment. Thoughts had been running on his head for quite awhile now and for some reason, he didn’t know how to react at all. “ _What if…”_

“Jun?”

Instead of succumbing in more confusing thoughts, Jun took Sho’s hand without a thought and instead led the older male in leaping towards the water tank where Nino arrived earlier. As they jumped off the water tank and towards another building, Sho already had carried Jun in _bridal style_ , holding him as they bounded off from building to another faster than anyone else. Jun had a smile on his face all awhile. How could he refuse to experience how awesome those _super cool shoes_ were anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-dyan! I’m trying to get back to writing for now. Right now, I think I forgot how to have fun while writing updates that’s why it’s getting hard for me to update any of my fics. And so, slowly but surely I’ll try my best to get back my writing drive again. Rather than concentrating with quality and quantity (because honestly, I think I got obsess with numbers of words), I’ll just go for quality for now. Hope you’ll favor me once again.
> 
> By the way, I ended up doing a fanart inspired by the Puzzle and Dragons CM. Hope you like it :3
> 
> It can be seen [here](http://silverdoll14.tumblr.com/post/112400565603/be-original-3).


End file.
